


I loved you then and I love you now.

by creepypaola



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, I dont care about history, Its the renaissance, M/M, No proofreading we die like i medici, and also has kids, if you’ve seen the show you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepypaola/pseuds/creepypaola
Summary: It was a hot summer afternoon.





	I loved you then and I love you now.

**Author's Note:**

> I (vaguely) know about history but I’ve decided to throw everything out of the window. They don’t kill each other and the most powerful (italian) family ever is born. If you've seen the show you know, if you haven’t go watch it.
> 
> Title from Tongue Tied by Grouplove.
> 
> To my twitter mutuals, and you know who you are: I’m sorry but this is all your fault.

It was a hot summer afternoon.

In the garden three kids were running, high pitched laughs could be heard from allover the tuscan hills. Behind them Giuliano and Sandro, not quite kids but not adults either, racing them towards the nearest tree. They were good with them: the twins loved playing around with canvas and paints in Sandro’s studio, making a mess of the place and themselves, and Contessina loved his uncle dearly, unknown to her how much Giuliano’s heart ached every time he heard her name, memories of his grandmother resurfacing in front of him.

Not far away four adults watched them, sending smiles and little waves occasionally towards the group. Lunch now forgotten, they were sitting at the table talking about everything and nothing, throwing well-hearted jokes at each others and changing the subject at every turn.

Lorenzo, bright eyes and even brighter dreams, was ranting about past adventures, his smile wide while he talked about distant places and old enemies, a couple of wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes every time he laughed. Time was kind to him, his face showing only hints of the worries and difficulties that had started following him way before his father’s death. He was like a wild animal, always moving, even while he was talking, his hands creating the story faster than his mouth could speak.

The other man was relaxing in the chair on his right - _he_ _was_ _his_ _right_ _hand_ _man_ _after_ _all_ – looking amused. If Lorenzo was like an untamed creature, Francesco was quite the opposite: calculating, subtle, precise but also gentle and delicate in his ways, one of the few able to calm the storm and the fire that often took over the other man. At one point Lorenzo had mindlessly propped his legs up on his knees and hadn’t moved them since, limbs tangled together under the table cloth in familiar ways. Francesco watched his husband – _god,_ _it_ _still_ _felt_   _weird, in a good way, to call him that, evem years later_  - listening to the sound of his voice, following the movement of his hands, smiling. Time had been less kind to him, scars outlined his body and his soul painting a well known map, a blueprint now old but one that was healing day after day.

Lorenzo’s hand brushed against his and rested there, the other one still moving quickly. Francesco started caressing his knuckles with his thumb, tracing the bones and feeling the soft skin under his touch, playing with the rings. Small gestures that could have seemed innocuous to anyone else but he had noticed how Lorenzo had quickly glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes, his lips slightly quirking up at the sides apparently leaving unaffected his voice but Francesco could have sworn he had felt the man relaxing under the embrace. He was a lucky man, he thought, wondering what he had done to deserve him and their beautiful daughter and a family that now he could call _his_.

Those little gesture didn’t go unnoticed though; Lucrezia had spotted how Lorenzo’s smile widened at the touch. She knew the man since they were teenagers after all, she could almost read his mind, and often she did, anticipating his thoughts, no words needed after years of friendship. She had seen her best friend grow from a young boy to a whole adult in the span of a moment the night his father passed away, she had seen him try to keep the family together, the bank safe and the city strong, she had tended battle wounds and broken hearts. She had also seen him blossoming into something _magnificent_ , into a smart, passionate, fiery leader, a loving husband and caring father.

She owned the man a lot, especially for introducing her to whom she now was lucky enough to call her wife, the mother of their two incredible kids. Lucrezia turned her head slightly to her left and smiled fondly at Clarice, placing a small kiss on the crown of her hair. The other woman glanced up and smiled back, eyes locking together, unspoken words shared between them but understood nonetheless ( _i_ _love_ _you_ ) ( _i_ _love_ _you_ _too_ ).

Clarice tuned back to her friends, leaning against Lucrezia, relaxing under the touch of her hand running through her hair smoothly. She felt at home, something that her young self never thought would be possible. She had left her city and found herself at the Medici’s door, scared and hopeless, and had found welcoming arms hugging her and smiles that warmed up her heart. She still felt out of place sometimes, nostalgic of something she couldn’t quite place. She felt ungrateful then but had found a companion, a confidant. While she still had a family, but still far away, Francesco’s was gone, his parents dead when he was just a kid and later estranged by his uncle, only his brother by his side. They both had fought and searched for a sense of belonging and had finally found it but the feeling lasted, creeping into their bones during dark nights. They were similar, outsiders blinded by their florentine lovers.

Lucrezia placed her hand on top of hers had grabbed lightly, the reassuring touch erasing her thoughts - _she_ _was_ _really_ _a_ _mind_ _reader_ _apparently_. She grabbed back and leaned more against her; she could hear the beat of her heart, the sound calming her mind. She smiled to herself and went back to the conversation.

It was a hot summer afternoon _and_ _all_ _was_ _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s literally no plot here, i just wanted to write something quick after the last episodes so headsup for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy this fluff content because this is all you’re gonna get, angsty times are coming back soon.
> 
> I’m also on tumblr now, same @


End file.
